Pazuzoids! A Weird Tale from Devil's Swamp
This took place in the aptly-named ‘Devil’s Swamp’ in Louisiana on June 8th in 2000 at 6:30am. A 41-year-old man named Roger Mixon was hunting in this isolated area when he came across a dark purple-coloured object the size of an 18-wheeler (roughly 70-80 ft long) which was shaped like a bat wing sitting on the nearby ground. A drawbridge-type door opened in the object, and the witness saw that there were three humanoid creatures attempting to capture an alligator nearby. He described them as wearing what appeared to be crowns of gold, and as having human faces with long hair and sharp teeth like those of lions. They wore breastplates that appeared to be made from cast iron. By far the most bizarre and interesting aspect of this report is that the creatures were each said to have scorpion-like tails and four wing-like protrusions. The ostensibly alien beings did not see Roger at first, but when one of them caught sight of him he fired his 12-guage shotgun at them – hitting one of them in the chest and knocking it down. However, the anomalous aviator was apparently unharmed seeing as it promptly got back up and returned the fire at Mixon, shooting at him using some kind of implement that was hanging from its waist. A beam-like light struck the witness on his wrist leaving a scar, and according to Mixon he has since lost most of the use of his arm since the attack. One of them (Mixon or the alien, report not clear) fired once more before the humanoids seemingly rose upwards in the air and into the object – which then closed its door and took off at ‘lightning speed’. The witness, now both wounded and terrified, never hunted in those woods again. All Hail Pazuzu I found this story on Lon Strickler’s Phantoms and Monsters website, and the site says that it found the original iteration of the tale through a source called ‘UFO Watch’, which I failed to track down using a cursory Google search. The thing about this sighting which draws me in is how similar the beings described are to the ancient Mesopotamian wind demon known as Pazuzu, which is thought to have represented the Southeastern wind, and to have been the bearer of storms and drought. This is all well and good until you consider that Pazuzu was always represented as a humanoid with the head of a lion or a dog, the talons of an eagle, two pairs of wings and the tail of a scorpion. Pazuzu also bears a crown-like structure on his head in most sculptural depictions. The descriptions seem to line up so perfectly in this case that it almost makes me ponder if Mixon fabricated this story after reading a description of Pazuzu, and hoping that no-one would notice the plagiarised fiends. Of course, this wouldn’t be a one of my posts if I didn’t also hint at the possibility that these beings weren’t aliens at all, but rather something else – either demons of Pazuzu’s ilk or shapeshifters adopting the form of a demon from our culture… Source https://www.phantomsandmonsters.com/2016/12/humanoid-encounters-winged-scorpions.html Category:Case Files Category:Ufology Category:Demons Category:Beam Weapon Category:Louisiana Category:Low credibility Category:Unique shape UFO